Grace: The Lost Episodes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Grace is now leader of HomeWorld Command and decides it's time for Cera to know where she came from.
1. Intro

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, finally, with the intro chapter into Grace: The Lost Episodes. Now, this won't be like my other intro chapters. We will actually be seeing Grace and having some activities going on. We'll also see Cera, though she'll be a bit older then the last time we saw her. And, the twist for the Lost Episodes, except for a few select chapters, each chapter will start with Grace reading different mission reports that SG-1 wrote over the years and her remembering what she went through for each of those missions. Sound fun? Alright, read on kids!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Cera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace tugged at the hem of her charcoal gray suit jacket and adjusted the collar of her pink button up shirt. She had just returned from a trip to Atlantis to do a routine check of the base and dreaded the back log that would be waiting on her desk. As head of Home World Security, it was her job to keep an eye on all the bases having to do with the Stargate; the SGC, Atlantis, Destiny, Area 51 and of course, the going on around D.C. She's been running it for nearly three years now, ever since she got home from Destiny herself and took over for her father, Retired Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill.

"Welcome back, General,"

Grace gave Major Paul Davis a look as she stepped off the elevator. "Paul, we've had this conversation. Do not, under any circumstances that aren't at least DEFCON 1, call me General."

Davis laughed. "I had to, Grace. You were gone for two weeks longer then you were supposed to."

Grace shrugged. "I haven't seen them in a while and Cera was having fun with Torren." she accepted the coffee the major handed her. "Did I miss anything important that Hank decided not to tell me?"

"Nothing I can think of," Davis said as they made their way to Grace's office. "Your dad did come in a few times and did some of your paperwork."

Grace stopped and stared at Davis. "He did what?"

Davis nodded. "Apparently retirement doesn't agree with him."

Grace shook her head. "Of course it doesn't. I'm betting Mom sent him in cause he was driving her nuts."

Davis laughed and nodded. "Speaking of, are they bringing Cera by later?"

Grace unlocked her office door with a nod. "Yup, around lunch. And she'll be staying with me for the rest of the day." she turned to the major. "Well Paul, I've got work to bury myself in."

Davis chuckled. "I'll come unbury you when your parents get in."

Grace grinned. "Greatly appreciated."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Holy hannah, that's a lot of boxes,"

Grace glanced up from her report and saw her parents gaping at her office, which was basically filled from floor to ceiling with boxes. "Oh, hey guys."

Jack stepped in carefully, Cera in his arms. "Gracie, why did Archives throw up in your office?"

Grace laughed. "I have to do some research on old SG missions so I had a few boxes brought to my office."

Sam cleared her throat. "Grace, by the looks of it, you have every mission report from at least three teams. That's more then a few boxes."

Grace huffed as she shut her file. "Alright fine, I wanted to take a trip down memory lane. Read some of them to Cera, show her what my life was like growing up. I mean, I can tell her plenty but actually reading it to her," she shrugged. "I want her to know exactly how important it is to treasure what she has and to know the brave men and women that made sure she was able to have it."

Sam smiled. "Grace Carter O'Neill," she looked at Jack. "We didn't do a single thing wrong raising her."

Jack set Cera down, watching Grace go from General to mother instantly as her little girl toddled towards her. "No, we did everything just right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace bounced Cera as she held a report over the little girl's lap. "Alright Cera, let's learn all about the early days of Stargate Command and SG-1."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Perfect opening chapter. Humor, fluff and Jack. *laughs* Alright, so I won't be going in any real order for this, just as I think of them and write. If you have any requests for episodes, shoot them at me in reviews or PMs. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! And welcome back Gracie Carter O'Neill!

End Transmission


	2. Inauguration

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Holy damn, I'm on a roll. My normal writing is breaking through its brick wall and we're getting back in action! SWEET! Onto this chapter, the first chapter for the Lost Episodes. Before Grace dives into the many MANY reports from the SGC, she's gonna tell Cera about meeting Present Henry Hayes for the first time. I promise, it'll make sense why I felt the need to do this episode. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Cera and Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace bounced Cera in her lap after Jack and Sam left. "Ready to learn about Mommy's past, baby?"

Cera grinned. "Yay!"

Grace laughed. "Alright, let's start with the first time Mommy met Grampa Henry. It was back when Mommy was a bit older then you, I was ten I think, and I went with my Bumpa to the White House,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace adjusted her dress pants and exhaled.

"You're fidgeting." George said.

Grace looked at him. "Can you blame me? I have to meet the President, again, so I can continue to be allowed on base. I'm," she shifted. "maybe a little nervous."

George smiled. "An O'Neill? Nervous? I never thought I'd see the day."

Grace huffed. "Oh be quiet Bumpa."

"General, Miss O'Neill," the President's secretary came out. "he's ready for you."

Grace stood up and walked in front of George into the Oval Office. It basically looked the same as the last time Grace was there. Not that she remembered that well as she was three, maybe four years old at the time.

"George," President Henry Hayes greeted with a smile. "long time."

George smiled a shook his head. "Too long sir."

Henry looked at Grace. "And who might you be?"

Grace stepped forward and held out her hand. "Grace Carter O'Neill sir."

Henry shook her hand, surprised at how confident she was. "Very nice to meet you Grace." he stepped back. "So you're the reason for this meeting."

Grace nodded. "Yes sir."

Henry motioned to the two couches. "Well let's sit and we'll talk some."

Grace sat across from George and Henry. "I wanted to thank you first, Mr. President."

Henry frowned. "For what?"

"For not rising to Vice President Kinsey's agenda." Grace said. God it still sounded so weird calling him that. "I'm sure you were told we don't have the best history with him."

Henry leaned back. "Well no one came right out and said it but I got the impression. Exactly how bad a history?"

George held back a snort as Grace chuckled a bit.

"Oh Mr. President we don't have nearly enough time for me to run through that list." she said.

Henry laughed. "Alright then, let's get down to why we're here." he cleared his throat. "I understand you've been around the Stargate Program since you were three."

Grace nodded. "That's correct."

"And you're home schooled?"

Grace nodded again. "I am. When SG-1 isn't off world, Daniel Jackson is my tutor and when he is, various people around the base help teach me."

"So you're well taken care of."

"Yes sir, I am." At any other time these questions would have annoyed Grace but she knew that Henry needed to make sure Grace was taken care of and properly schooled while on base.

"And how often do you go off world?" Henry asked.

Grace exhaled. "Uh I've actually only gone off world a handful of times. My parents don't want to risk my safety as it's not always guaranteed to be risk free."

Henry nodded. "Good, good." he lightly smacked his hands down on his thighs. "Well Grace from what I've read in the reports for SG-1, you are just as vital to the success of the SGC as your parents and their team. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from any of you."

Grace smiled. "So I can continue to be on base."

Henry smiled as well. "As long as your school work doesn't suffer, which I'm sure your parents see to, and you continue to help keep this planet safe then yes, you may stay."

Grace's smile grew. "Sir, I'm not sure you could stop me from fighting for this planet if you wanted to."

Henry laughed as he stood, motioning for Grace to do the same. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." he held out his hand. "It was very nice meeting you Grace. I'm sure I'll see you again."

Grace shook his hand. "You can count on it sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Things were a little bumpy with Grampa for a while," Grace said to Cera, who was watching her with wide eyes. "but that was because of his Vice-President, who is another story all together." she paused. "and maybe a story for when you're a lot older. Mommy's not sure she can use nice words."

Cera frowned. "Bad words bad, Mommy."

Grace smiled at her five year old. "I know kiddo," she reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a file. "Alright, next story."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it kids, the first chapter for the Lost Episodes. Grace is right, Kinsey might be a story for when Cera's older. There's really no nice way to talk about that man. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. 2010

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, so as not to leave you hanging while I continue work on the next chapter, I'm giving you a sort of filler lost episode. This is for 2010 and it's a filler because, well technically it doesn't end up happening because of the note sent back and the events of the episode 2001. Confusing, I know. Either way, I wrote a Grace chapter for it forever ago and never remembered to post it. So, I'm giving it to you now. It's not exactly a happy chapter but read on!

Disclaimer: I own Gracie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ten years tomorrow."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Grace. At sixteen she looked like a perfect blend of himself and Sam.

"You wanna go?" Jack asked.

Grace shook her head as she sat on the dock, her sketch book in her lap. "Nope. I see any of those Aschen and I'm likely to do something stupid." she shifted. "Same could be said for SG-1."

Jack sighed. "That's your mother, Grace."

Grace snorted. "No, she stopped being my mother when she picked aliens over us."

Jack smiled sadly at his daughter. She hadn't spoken a word to Sam since the day Earth decided to make an alliance with the Aschen ten years before. Even at six, she knew there was something off about the aliens and Jack backed her, as he didn't trust them either. Sam had told them to give the Aschen time. That one statement had Jack packing up his and Grace's things and moving them to the cabin. Sam's lack of trust in Jack and Grace was a blow neither was willing to forgive.

"Grace-"

"Walter told me she got remarried." Grace said. "Did you know?"

Jack nodded slowly. "She called and told me. Said it felt wrong that we weren't there."

Grace tore her sketch book open. "Yeah well that's her own damn fault, isn't it?"

Jack sighed and just leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Grace's hair before going back to his book. His daughter was bitter and angry and he didn't blame her one bit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stopped dead as she stepped out of the cabin. "Oh you have a lot of nerve."

Sam frowned. "Grace-"

Grace shook her head. "Ten years has not made me forget that you took the Aschen's side over mine and Dad's."

Sam sighed. "Where's your father?"

Grace glared at her. "Why do you care?"

"Grace, go inside." Jack said coming around the corner. "I've got this."

Grace looked at her father. "Whatever she says, don't listen."

Sam watched Grace go, her heartbreak clear on her face. "I screwed up with her, didn't I?"

Jack wiped his hands. "Not just her." he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"It turns out we made a mistake," Sam said. "a big one."

Jack squinted at her. "Wanna narrow that down? We made a few."

"Our alliance with Aschen." Sam said.

"Oh, that not working out, is it?" Jack said in sarcastic concern. "Gosh, I wish I'd seen that coming." he paused. "Oh wait, I did. And so did our daughter."

"It isn't what you thought." Sam said.

Jack gave her a look. "And how would you know what we thought? You never stopped long enough to hear us out. You just kept telling us to give them time, that we'd get used to them."

Sam sighed. "A couple of days ago I found out I can't have any more kids. Ever."

Jack nodded a bit. "I am sorry to hear that."

"So was I." Sam said. " According to the Aschen doctors I was fine. But not according to Doctor Fraiser. We got into the Aschen computer network, they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our even knowing it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the population. The other ten percent are probably just a matter of time." she paused. "We don't know how they've done it, or even how they've managed to keep it a secret this long."

Jack frowned a bit. "What do you want me to do about it? In case you didn't notice, I have our daughter to take care of. I can't go off on adventures any more, Sam."

"We want both of you to help us." Sam said.

"Do what?" Jack questioned.

"We can undo this." Sam said.

Jack held back an eye roll. "Oh here we go."

"We send a message back through the stargate to ourselves," Sam said. "ten years ago. We stop this from ever happening."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall next to the front door and listened to Jack and Sam talk. Her abilities had grown as she did and even if she couldn't hear all that her parents were saying, she could pick up the conversation from their minds. She backed everything her father said. They'd warned everyone but no one listened. Not even the people they called family. And now they wanted to erase that past, pretend they never screwed them over? Yeah, they were definitely on their ow-A dog? When the heck had they ever talked about getting a dog?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat stiffly next to Jack in the restaurant. She'd avoided the meeting at the SGC, not wanting to see Sam again. Course, hearing that she went to ask the Ambassador for help, Grace almost wished she'd gone. If only to give Sam a message for the Ambassador from his very pissed off step-daughter. Jack told her to behave when she told him that.

"Relax Grace," Jack said. "I can feel the tension rolling off the link."

Grace crossed her arms. "Can't help it. I'm not exactly happy with either of them."

"You didn't have to come." Jack pointed out.

Grace gave him a look. "Did you really think I was going to stay behind when you're putting yourself in danger?"

Jack looked at her. "Sure it's just me you're worried about."

Grace nodded. "Positive."

Jack could tell from the link she was serious. Damn, his baby girl could hold a grudge.

"Jack," Daniel led Janet over and they looked surprised to see Grace. "Grace,"

Grace cocked a brow. "You can stop looking at me like you thought I was dead."

Jack gently elbowed Grace. "Knock it off."

Grace decided remaining mute for the meeting would be best. She listened to them discuss the note, listened to Jack whine about putting in things about sports, she rolled her eyes at that.

"We should all write a note." Grace piped up. "Just in case," she swallowed. "Dad doesn't make it. We can keep trying."

Jack rubbed Grace's back. "She's right."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, we'll all right one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace looked over her shoulder before looking back at the gate. "Sam," she saw Sam flinch and wanted to smirk but even she wasn't the cruel. "How'd the husband take it?" But she still wasn't ready to play nice. "Heard he only agreed if you sat out."

Sam nodded as she stood beside Grace. "That's right."

Grace nodded as well. "You never would have let Dad do something like that. What happened?"

Sam shrugged. "I lost my family."

Grace snorted. "Lost us. You all but packed our bags for us."

"Grace," Jack walked over with Joe. "time to go, kid."

Grace nodded. She looked between Jack and Joe before looking back at Sam. "Guess there really is a fine line between genius and insanity if you picked him over Dad."

Jack pushed Grace forward. "March."

Sam smiled at Jack. "Good luck."

Jack nodded. "You too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

2000

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on Jack's shoulders, her hands resting on his head with her chin on her hands. She was tapping her fingers against Jack's hair in time with the tapping he was going against her ankle.

"Stop it," Jack said.

"You first," Grace replied.

Sam smiled at them. "How old are you two?"

They pointed at each other. "S/he started it!"

Daniel laughed. "I'd say about three, Sam."

Janet smiled. "Younger."

"Incoming traveler!"

"Who is it?" George asked.

Walter frowned. "It's SG-1, sir."

Grace and Jack turned. "Hello."

"How can that be?" Janet asked.

George looked at Jack, who shrugged, bouncing Grace.

"Let's find out." Hammond said. "Defense teams stand by!" he turned to Walter. "Open the iris."

They watched a a piece of paper came floating through the gate, landing on the ramp.

"We're being attacked by paper?" Grace asked. She frowned. "Death by paper cuts, now there's a way to go."

SG-1, George and Janet laughed as they headed down to the gate room. George put the defense teams on stand by as Jack walked up the ramp, Grace now standing beside Sam.

"What is it, Dad?" Grace asked, seeing the confused look on her father's face.

"Well?" Daniel asked when Jack reached them again.

Jack handed the paper to him. "You tell me."

Daniel read the note out loud. "Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. Colonel Jack O'Neill." He paused. "That looks like your handwriting."

Jack took it back. "That is my handwriting. And that's my signature."

"Though you sent no such note." Teal'c said.

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

Janet stepped forward. "Sir, may I?" she took the note. "That looks like blood, sir."

"Have it analyzed." George said.

Grace frowned. "Bumpa, isn't P4C-970 on SG-1's mission list?"

"It was." George said. "Not any more. I'm not taking any chances." he turned to the control room. "I want P4C-970 removed from the dialing computer immediately. Dismissed."

George left while Grace plopped down beside Jack on the side of the ramp. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stood at the end.

"I wonder why you sent it." Sam said, referring to the note. "I wonder when."

Grace shook her head. "I don't wanna wonder. It'll make my head hurt."

They all laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, so like I said, not the happiest, minus the end bit there. But really, the whole episode wasn't exactly happy. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Heroes Part 1&2

Begin Transmission

I'M SORRY! I know, I was gone forever! But I completely forgot I had this episode nearly finished and life took too many wrong turns for me to update anything regularly! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me by reading the chapter of Lost Episodes for Heroes Part 1 & 2. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Cera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace reached into the box again and pulled out a second file. Her body froze as she caught sight of what it was.

"Momma?" Cera asked.

Grace smiled a bit. "This is a very special file, Cera. And probably the best example I could give you on the sacrifices that were made so we could live free and happy." she adjusted her daughter and opened the file.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood on the spiral stairs that led from the control room to the briefing room and watched the weird man with the two Air Force camera men. She, like her father, was beyond annoyed that they were there. Filming the day to day activities of the SGC. Grace had half a mind to hop a flight to Washington and smack the president. And she was pretty sure she could get away with it too. The man was on his way out. What could he really do to her?

"And who might you be?"

Grace was yanked out of her thoughts as the weird man spoke to her, she glared, like she was five.

Not bothering to give the man her identity, Grace shoved off the railing and headed down to the control room. Maybe Walter would let her hide there for a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at George in horror. The man wasn't know for his sense of humor but she was hoping to whatever god was out there that he was pulling one hell of a very early April Fool's joke on her.

"I have to what?!" she asked, her voice just shy of shrieking.

George managed to hold back a wince. "Look Grace, I know you don't want to but the President-"

"Should be very thankful he's so far away from me at the moment!" Grace shouted. "He talked at me like I was five, Bumpa! If I have to sit through an interview with him, I'll deck him!"

George cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. He knew his granddaughter was very serious about her threat. She was her father's daughter after all.

"You'll just have to do your best not to." he said. "If you have to, get up and walk away before you do hit him. But the President has requested you are part of this and, as a personal favor to me, I'd like it as well."

Grace crossed her arms and huffed. That was not playing fair. She couldn't say not to George. He was her grandfather and even if he wasn't, he was the commander of the base. You couldn't exactly say no to the commander. As much as she wanted to.

"Fine." she muttered.

George smiled. "Thank you Grace."

Grace grunted and left the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace scribbled away at her school work as she sat at the briefing room table, for once not whining about her math. Sam and Jack had agreed Bregmen was not to go near Grace until her work was done so she was taking her sweet time with it.

"There you are."

Grace almost growled. Apparently Bregmen was about as good at getting memos as her father.

"I'm working." she ground out.

Bregmen came over and sat in the seat usually reserved for Sam or Jack as Grace was sitting in George's chair. "Yes I see. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk."

Grace didn't look up from her papers. "Nope, Mom wants this done within the next hour and my math put me behind."

Bregmen leaned closer, oblivious to the low growl coming from Grace. "Isn't that a bit advanced for your age?"

Grace gripped her pencil tightly. "I'm a bit advanced for my age, Mr. Bregmen."

He grinned. "Emmett, please." he cleared his throat. "So your parents work here."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yes but you already know that," she looked up at him. "don't you?"

Bregmen's grin got bigger. "You're right, I do. Care to tell me what's it like here?"

Grace looked back down. "No."

"Oh come on," Bregmen said. "I'm sure being here day in and out you know all the secrets."

Grace smirked. "They wouldn't be secrets if I told them to every person who came on base asking, Mr. Bregmen." she gathered her papers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have Uncle Daniel look these over before I give them to Mom." That was a complete lie. She wasn't even done but two more seconds and she'd deck him. So she took George's advice and ran.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace please come out." Daniel said for the fourth time.

"No." Came the reply from under his desk. "I'm working and he already invaded my space once. There's no room under here for him to do it again."

Daniel sighed but with a smile. And here he'd thought Grace had grown out of her stage of hiding under things when people annoyed her.

"You can't stay under there forever." Daniel said as he moved to grab a book from his shelves.

"And I won't." she said. "I'll only stay until my work is done or he's gone."

Daniel chuckled. "Not even you can make school work stretch that long."

Grace grunted. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace absently poked at her salad while writing things down in a file that was laying in front of her. She had helped with the clean up of the Alpha site so she had to write a report on it and was REALLY late with it. As was her father, who was sitting across from her working on his own report.

"School work done and already half way through a mission report all in one day." Jack commented. "I'm impressed kiddo."

Grace smirked. "It's keeping Bregmen away from me."

Jack laughed. "Yes, I wish it were that simple for everyone else."

Grace looked up as the commissary doors opened and groaned.

Jack focused on his report. "I'm guessing from the temperature drop that Kinsey just walked in."

Grace nodded and followed her father's lead, returning to her own report.

"Colonel, Grace." Kinsey walked over to them. Grace wondered if her grandfather's advice applied to Kinsey as well or if she could get away with hitting him. "As I'm sure you know, I'm here to be apart of this piece these good men are putting together to document the fine work you're doing here at the SGC."

"Nope, didn't know." Jack and Grace answered as one, not looking up.

"Well I'm sure there was a memo." Kinsey said.

Jack glanced at the camera crew and Bregmen then back to Kinsey. "Well, did you tell them about the time that you tried to get this place shut down or the time you had Hammond by the short-"

"I'd suggest you watch what you say Colonel, slanders a serious offense." Kinsey warned.

Grace put her pen down. "I get away with it."

Jack smirked at his daughter.

"I have always been a strong supporter of this program," Kinsey continued playing to the camera. "I admit I was critical in the past but that was only because of the unrealized potential I see this operation as having."

As one, Grace and Jack sighed, closed their files and stood up.

"How did your interviews go?" Kinsey asked the two.

"It was short yet oh so sweet." Jack said. He looked at Grace. "Yours?"

"Hasn't yet." Grace said. "And won't as long as I have work to do."

Kinsey stepped closer to the two. "The president wants you to play ball with this, I hope your not intending to disappoint our commander in chief. I would think you would want to show your appreciation for his backing over the years."

Grace gave him a look. "Kinsey, what are you doing here? I mean last time anyone checked you were trying to discredit the guy."

Kinsey gave a small chuckle. "His term is up. My running mate and I are merely pointing out to the American people," he ignored Grace and Jack giving the camera a look. "we think we can do a better job and when that time comes I know we can count on your vote Colonel."

Jack all but snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen."

He motioned Grace over to the exit.

"And I want you to know this," Kinsey followed them. "if elected this program can count on our full support."

Jack looked at Bregmen and Grace smirked. Kinsey was in for it.

"You wanna get this?" Jack asked.

Bregmen nodded. "Sure."

Jack turned back to Kinsey. "You smarmy, self-righteous, Opportunistic ass-"

Alarms drowned out Jack's voice as Walter's voice came over the PA.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, COLONEL O'NEILL AND GRACE TO THE CONTROL ROOM, REPEAT UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION."

Grace didn't stay to the rest of her father's rant. She turned and took off for the gate room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood behind Bregmen as he watched video of Sam talking about working with Jack on the same team and having their daughter on base.

"Neither of them are going to tell you anything about me." Grace said, startling the man. "And no one else on base will either."

He turned. "Grace,"

Grace smirked. "We keep a national security secret every day once we're brought into the program, Mr. Bregmen. You're not going to find a group of people better at avoiding questions and giving vague answers."

"Even with orders from the President." Bregmen pointed out.

Grace shrugged. "Hey, we're sitting and talking but that's all we've been told to do. We were never told to make this easy on you and since we're more then a little annoyed with you being here, we're not going to."

"I'm just trying to get to the truth." Bregmen said.

Grace nodded and crossed her arms. "The truth is we keep a lot of secrets, most of them because the people of this planet would never sleep soundly again if they really knew what was out there."

"You seem to handle it just fine." Bregmen pointed out.

"I've been around this since I was three, Mr. Bregmen." Grace said. "And as I'm sure you've gathered from what little people will say, I'm different myself so all this," she waved a hand. "yeah at times it's hard but I've learned how to deal with it."

Bregmen smiled. "Feel like doing your interview now?"

Grace smirked. "Tell ya what, when you get Dad to do his, I'll do mine."

Before Bregmen could respond, Grace was gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace ran down the hall, hoping to catch her parents before they went through the gate. She knew it was an emergency but her gut was churning and not in a good way.

"Dad!" Grace shouted as she caught sight of SG-1.

Jack and Sam stopped, waiting for their daughter to reach them. The squatted down and caught her in their arms.

"Please be careful." Grace muttered into Jack's shoulder. "The bad feeling is back."

Sam stroked Grace's hair. "We'll watch our back, don't worry."

Jack kissed Grace on the head. "We'll come home, Gracie. Promise."

With their word firmly in her mind, Grace let go of her parents and watched them continue into the gate room with Teal'c and Daniel.

Colonel Tom Rondel put a hand on Grace's shoulder. "Don't worry Grace. Your parents are the best."

Grace nodded as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Yeah, they are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat at the base of the gate, staring up at it, a deep frown etched into her features. She had planted herself in that spot once everyone on the rescue team had gone through and refused to move unless a wormhole was incoming.

"Grace," Walter walked over to her. "Gracie, Mr. Bregmen wants me to give him a walk through of the gate room."

Grace sighed. "Alright," she stood with Walter's help. "I'll be," she shook her head. "anywhere but here."

Walter gave Grace a hug. "It'll be okay, Grace."

Grace put on her best smile, which wasn't much. "So everyone keeps saying."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace was barely twenty feet from the gate room when the alarms started going off and her heart crawled into her throat. Sprinting back to the gate room, Grace was almost there when Siler grabbed her around the waist, moving her out of the way of two gurney. Grace's eyes filled with tears as she saw her father and aunt on the gurneys.

"No," she started muttering, shaking her head. "no, no, no."

"Get her out of here, Siler!" Tom said sternly, knowing Grace shouldn't be seeing her father like that.

Siler started pulling Grace down the hall, away from the way the gurneys went.

"No," Grace said a little louder. "DAD!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace was shaking in fear and anger as she heard Bregmen's little speech after Sam managed to get away from him. She did a quick check, noting she wasn't much shorter then Bregmen, maybe just three or four inches, and knew exactly how to deal with the emotions coursing through her.

Tom pulled the two airmen helping Bregmen out of the way as he watched Grace come storming through. He knew the look on her face, had seen it on her father many times and knew it was best to stay out of her way.

"Bregmen!" Grace all but growled out to get the man's attention. When he turned to her, he was met with a right hook. "You serve the people? Well guess what, under these uniforms, we're the people too. If you really want to serve us, you'll keep your damn cameras to yourself and wait for the mission report just like everyone else who wasn't on that mission or in the briefing."

"Grace,"

Grace turned and almost sobbed as she saw her best friend/sister, Cassie Fraiser. "Cass,"

Cassie hugged Grace and gave Bregmen a glare over the younger girl's head. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet."

Grace sniffed as they walked away. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom called me to come take you out for a bit." Cassie explained. "Something about you being close to assaulting someone." she smiled. "I think I came a bit late."

Grace choked out a laugh. "No one told you then."

Cassie tightened her grip on Grace. "No, I know about Mom and Uncle Jack. I also know that right now they're both alive and they know they have families who need them to stay that way." she rubbed Grace's arm. "Come on, you need a nap and when you wake up, Uncle Jack and Mom will still be here."

Grace took a steadying breath. "Okay,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack held his breath as he pushed himself up in bed and turned so he could get his shirt on. He was told he could be released and he wanted to find Sam and Grace. A gentle knock at the door as he pulled his shirt down, had him looking up. Sam and Grace walked into the room and all three were flooded with relief. Knowing he couldn't kneel down to hug Grace, Jack patted the bed at his side and she hopped up next to him while Sam stood in front of him. Without any hesitation, Jack wrapped his arms around Grace and Sam and hugged them as tightly as his wound could stand.

"I'm okay." he whispered. "I'm okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

While Sam helped Jack get to their on base quarters, Grace wandered towards the infirmary, hoping for an update on Janet. Sam had been so busy worrying over Jack and avoiding Bregmen and his damn camera, that she hadn't been able to get any word on how the doctor was doing. Cassie had vanished to find Daniel, after leaving Grace sleeping and neither had been seen since.

Arriving at the infirmary, Grace saw no sign of Janet having come out of surgery but did see an older man in a suit standing beside one of the recovering soldiers from the mission. Seeing the distressed look on the soldier's face and how the man was ignoring the nurse telling him to leave, Grace decided she should step in. This man clearly didn't know the rules of the SGC.

"I got him, Lisa," Grace said to the nurse, who nearly sighed in relief. The infirmary staff knew how much like her father Grace was.

"And you must be Grace O'Neill." the man said.

Grace crossed her arms. "I must be, huh?" she shrugged. "Well, if I must, then you must be an NID dirt bag here to make our last mission look like a complete failure."

"Your mission?" the man asked. "I'm sorry, but you're only ten years old. If you're being sent on missions this dangerous, the entire SGC is going to come under fire."

"Oh cool yourself," Grace scoffed. "When I say 'our', I mean that while only a group of people went off world, we are all a part of each team in spirit. So when one team goes on a mission, the entire SGC has their back." she paused. "So, gonna give me your name, or shall I just continue calling your NID dirt bag?"

The man crossed his arms. "Richard Woolsey and I'd watch your tone if I were you, Miss O'Neill. One word from me and the president-"

"Won't do crap." Grace cut him off. "Believe me, you're not the first person to threaten or try. Now," she stepped to the side, closer to the infirmary bed. "this man needs to rest so he can recover from his wounds. If you'd be so kind," she waved a hand towards the exit. "careful, the doors swing close kinda fast."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the one room she knew she'd find her uncle in. Isolation room four. Where he ascended. Where Janet did everything she could to keep him with their family. Where they began a new chapter of their lives, without Daniel. Thankfully, this time was different.

"I just heard," Grace said quietly. The room looked empty but she heard shifting from one of the dark corners. "Aunt Janet made it through surgery. The next forty-eight hours are critical but the doctor is certain she'll make it." she stepped further in. "She's gonna be okay, Uncle Daniel."

She heard a shaky exhale.

"Thank you, Gracie." Daniel finally spoke.

"Grace, Dr. Jackson?"

Grace turned and saw Bregmen walk into the room. He had Daniel's camcorder tape in his hand. Stepping forward, he placed it on the bed.

"I just came to give you this back." Bregmen said to Daniel, who'd finally come out of the corner. "I'm not gonna use it."

"Wait," Daniel stopped him, picking the tape up. Grace moved to his side and held his free hand, offering silent support. "I want you to. You know I died in this room? Ascended. Doctor Fraiser did everything she could. I mean, she went three days without sleep. Even in the end she didn't wanna let me go. I owe her a lot more than I've ever given back. I thought a lot about what you said about Kristofsky. I think this shows what Janet Fraiser is all about."

Bregmen nodded. "Me too."

Daniel held out the tape. "I want other people to know."

As Bregmen took the tape, he saw Grace looking at him, tears shining in her eyes. She watched as she silently mouthed 'thank you' to him, causing a tear to slip down her face. Bregmen gave a small nod, watching the young girl for a second before leaving the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

George sat in his office with Bregmen once more after Jack and Grace had finally done their interviews.

"You sure you wanna see hers?" Bregmen asked.

George nodded. "Play it."

Bregmen hit play and set the remote down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Answer this honestly, how is it dealing with all of this, every day?"

Grace sighed. "Honestly? It's not easy. It is nowhere near as easy as I play it off to be. I wake up most days wondering if today's the day we lose the fight or the day I lose one of my family. But then, there are the rare times where I get to go through the gate, to other planets, and I get to see things most people could never dream exist and somehow, those handful of times, make it just a little easier to deal."

"You're a civilian, basically a child, and you deal with the knowledge that we're not alone. How do you think the rest of the world would handle it?"

Grace shook her head. "We can't ever really know how the world would handle it. But, in my opinion, I don't think they're ready. Our world can't go a single day without fighting with each other, whether it's different countries or their own families. I don't want to be insulting, but they have to be able to put aside their petty differences before they can grasp that there is so much more out there then what they deal with every day. So much more then who's got more then who and which sports team is better."

"Don't you think seeing it all, the Stargate and the aliens, finding out we're not alone, would make them see the bigger picture?"

"There's a chance," Grace confirmed. "but I feel before you can see the bigger picture around you, in the world or the universe, you have to be able to see the bigger picture in your own life first. And finding out what's out there isn't going to help that."

"For someone so young, Grace, you seem to be very wise beyond your years."

Grace gave a small smile. "I've learned a lot in the seven years I've been around this program. I can't afford to be naive and thankfully I have a family who trusts I can handle the truth and doesn't sugar coat it."

"Do you ever see yourself having a career outside the program?"

"The Stargate has shown me so much," Grace said, her eyes drifting to the window. "so many wonders. And the SGC is my home, my family." she smiled again, facing front once more. "So no, I don't see a career outside the program. This is where I belong."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know I usually add an ending scene with Grace and Cera but I felt it was right to end it with Grace's interview. I hope you all agree and I'm sorry for any tears this caused. Plus side, Janet's still alive! Course, you already knew that... Anywho! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
